Imagination Drain
|rating = |release = June 10th, 2022 June 17th, 2022 |runtime = 143 minutes |language = English |pre = Cyber Raiders }} |succ = Imagination Crush }} }} Imagination Drain is an upcoming 2022 tech-noir adventure film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101, with Red Shogun serving as a co-producer. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It is the sequel to Imagination Spike and will be released on June 10th, 2022, internationally, and on June 17th, 2022, in the United States. A sequel, Imagination Crush, is scheduled to be released in June of 2024, while a standalone spin-off TV series, Cycle of Life, is scheduled to premiere in April of 2024 on The LMMCU. Premise The film will center on the simulation program Operation Lifecycle becoming compromised after a wandering force begins to steal the data of the system from the inside, which starts to pit the program users against one another to deduce the culprit, who has evaded punishment of the highest order by becoming one with the riots and revolution against the highly secured program and its enforcers. Cast and Characters * as Dean Blackson / Hephaestus : A distinguished entrepreneur and esteemed businessman who oversees product operations for the simulation program Operation Lifecycle. Blackson has a quick temper that often gets the better of him, but he can apply that with his strong force which is useful for his enforcive tactics in controlling the program. Blackson also uses his product operations to keep the simulation program stocked with various supplies so people can remain happy while working with their imaginations. * as Agent Faraday Richardson / Thur : An engineer experienced with different types of machines and works on Operation Lifecycle as a special operative field agent who is tasked to protect the simulation with his advanced tech and is repped in his position by Blackson. Richardson is a tactical trickster and mischief-maker who finds unique and creative ways to create dangerous weapons with his imagination which he uses as an advantage against the Cyber Raiders and other opposers. * as Treyton Williams / The Occultant : A famed and wealthy computer programmer who is appointed by the federal government to manage the Operation Lifecycle simulation program, although reluctantly works with the other individuals appointed for the same position. Williams is a sophisticated individual who makes tactical decisions quickly without thinking of the consequences of his actions beforehand, and usually has difficulty working with others that he deems lesser to him. Williams' experience with programming is useful for keeping the simulation program intact and can track when the Cyber Raiders are performing their infiltrations. * as Joseph Hansen / The Scientist : A chemical and political scientist who studies and has a vast knowledge of ways to use various assortments of nuclear and energy devices to harness these constructs to power the simulation program Operation Lifecycle and its' Vorcrex Core, while being experienced in hacking computer systems and is a former spy recruit of the Cyber Raiders who escaped from their grasps to form a new life separate from his identity as "The Scientist" in the new world, although remained a corporate saboteur for hire to watch over his target Reginald Smithfield up until his death, which prompted him to drop his mantle as "Templar". * as Rebecca Smithfield : A corrupt businesswoman and the daughter of Reginald Smithfield who runs her father's company the Fraction Foundation, which she uses to fund production on the Operation Lifecycle simulation program to benefit her corporate dealings with the Cyber Raiders, using it to spite her father's industry after he abandoned her when she was young. Smithfield is a selfless individual who will sacrifice anything to save the world with how she sees fit and is very strict and specific with her business operations and retaliates against opposers when things don't go her way but finds ways to cope with her problems by working at her business and pursuing dealings with her rivals, whom she attempts to take control of the simulation program from by seizing their control of the world's fear. * as Flint Locklan / Arsenal : A former business socialite who was laid-off as an employee of the Fraction Foundation after seeking to conspire against Reginald Smithfield and turned to become a wanted radical jingoist who engages several catastrophes through Marduk Skyber in an attempt to spread his perceived national interest, which he believes the Operation Lifecycle simulation program opposes due to its impact on people and the economy. Arsenal debuted in the mid-credits scene of Imagination Spike. * as Hank Thomas / The Megalon : A genius-minded individual who is experienced in computer database hacking and is the leader of the Cyber Raiders terrorist gang who lead a virus to spread throughout the real world and Operation Lifecycle to use it as a ploy for a terrorist strike against the federal government while putting the lives of anyone at stake only to benefit his vengeance to form a new world order. The Megalon sought justice for his people after they were abandoned by the Smithfield family for centuries which took away their prosperous nature in favor of advanced technology scoping the globe, and had a personal vendetta with Reginald Smithfield which he abandoned after discovering his true care and intentions for all people which prompts him to fulfill his legacy and protect the Operation Lifecycle. * as Marduk Skyber : An advanced android initially created by Reginald Smithfiled centuries ago that is bent on destroying the Operation Lifecycle simulation program after seeing it and the Cyber Raiders as flawed products of humanity and was recovered by Arsenal who reprogrammed it into an unstoppable force of chaos and destruction. Skyber debuted in the mid-credits scene of Imagination Spike. History The film was initially being developed by Trail Blazer Studios since August 3rd, 2019, as the sequel to Imagination Spike, and continued elements from the film's new developments with a plot created solely by Trail, who announced it during Trail Blazer Studios' LMMCU 3rd Anniversary panel on August 19th, 2019. On September 13th, 2019, Trail pitched two potential spin-off television series of the films to Shane, one centered on the Cyber Raiders team and the other centered on the Cyclone Corporation company behind the Egress; Trail favored the Cyber Raiders series and initially planned for it to be announced at Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel in December of 2019, although these plans were abandoned after they were discussed with Shane, who instead favored the Cyclone Corporation television series, which was developed as Cyclone in the Egress, with a basic premise for the series being created despite Trail's disinterest in it. On September 30th, 2019, Trail chose to continue working on the films as solo projects without Shane's involvement to pursue the films under his vision, due to creative differences with Shane over his disinterest in the Ready Player One inspired plot which Trail favored and the differing choices for the spin-offs as Trail was not satisfied with the current direction of the projects. Shogun also stepped down as a co-producer due to his disinterest in the project, which was unrelated to any of the development problems. The following day on October 1st, 2019, Trail revised his initial plot for the films and removed the characters inspired by his real-life friends in favor of more original characters with Shane's character also being removed per his request, while Trail also scrapped plans for Cyclone in the Egress as he was not fond of it. Despite this, on October 8th, 2019, Trail initially gave the films to Shane as a peace offering amid controversy surrounding disputes over the projects, which were announced on October 10th, 2019, to be re-developed at Shane Studios, with Trail developing his favored project Cyber Raiders as a standalone television series separate from the films, featuring the Cyber Raiders team under a new conception. On October 12th, 2019, Trail conceived the plot for a film redoing of Imagination Spike as The Code Authority. However, on October 14th, 2019, Trail reversed course and re-acquired the films to continue re-developing them with more original content, while also re-using ideas for The Code Authority, which continued development as an original property, and concepts for the Operation Lifecycle simulation program which replaced the Egress, the tech-noir themes, and original characters for the films that were created for Cyber Raiders, which was re-positioned as a standalone spin-off of the films, while the Cyclone Corporation was also renamed to the Fraction Foundation to avoid naming conventions from the property's time as a collaboration. Trail optioned for Shane to re-purpose his ideas for the films as a separate project, although this was not pursued as Shane didn't have many ideas planned and was interested to work on the films as a collaboration again, although Trail insisted on keeping them as solo projects while pitching for a separate collaboration with Shane instead that became Bolt Traction. On October 20th, 2019, Trail initially canceled Imagination Spike due to the controversy surrounding disputes over the project and on October 23rd, 2019, allowed Shane to remake the film using his initial ideas, with Trail setting restrictions that disallowed Shane from re-using any concepts, characters, settings, and the plot that Trail had created for the films. However, the following day, Trail requested a remake not to be pursued after deciding to revive the films and continue re-developing them. On October 31st, 2019, Trail announced that a sequel to Imagination Spike and Imagination Drain was in development and that it would further explore the new elements from the films. The following day on November 1st, 2019, Shane left the LMMCU Wiki after continued disagreements with Trail and gave Pestilled Pursuit to Red Shogun, who intended to re-develop the film under Shatara Studios, with Trail supporting this decision. On November 20th, 2019, Shogun gave Pestilled Pursuit to Trail after losing interest in it, and on December 8th, 2019, during Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel, Trail announced the third Imagination Spike film as Imagination Crush and that it would conclude the franchise, while also pushing up the releases of Imagination Drain and Imagination Crush forward by 1 year as he had completed his ideas for them, and announced a second spin-off television series as Cycle of Life, which re-purposed ideas Trail had for Cyclone in the Egress after working on Cyber Raiders. Trail also announced the transaction of Pestilled Pursuit and that the film was being re-developed as The Extermination with a new plot and characters, while re-using Shannon Goodall from coded puzzles for the film as the lead character. On December 20th, 2019, Trail announced that Cyclone in the Egress had been re-developed as a standalone film with a new plot separate from its original roots. On January 11th, 2020, Trail announced that would distribute Imagination Spike, Imagination Drain, and Imagination Crush, while will distribute Cyber Raiders and Cycle of Life. On January 16th, 2020, Red Shogun joined as a co-producer on all Imagination Spike and The Extermination content to help Trail with generating concepts of different tropes, genres, and styles for the properties after his prior involvements in them. Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Sequel A sequel, Imagination Crush, is in development and is scheduled to be released in June of 2024. The film will center on the simulation program being shut down after a suspicious power outage which leads to the civilians becoming more radical and desperate for their beloved program, while a new force manipulates this desire for their devious intent. TV Series A standalone spin-off TV series, Cycle of Life, is in development and is scheduled to be released on The LMMCU, with the first season scheduled to premiere in April of 2024. The series will center on the Smithfield family and their mass fame and fortune and how they were able to forge their massive empire with the Fraction Foundation and Operation Lifecycle in the many centuries of their family's existence, that of which rivals the Cyber Raiders. Trivia * The names of the simulation program and Reginald and Rebecca Smithfield's company have specific meanings that correlate to their functionalities and roles in the plot. ** The global simulation program Operation Lifecycle takes its name from . ** The first part of Reginald and Rebecca Smithfield's company the Fraction Foundation means "to divide or break into sections", which describes the company's methods of removing people from the real world by bringing them to the Operation Lifecycle simulation program and dividing them throughout the program. * The film's plot is largely an original story created by Trail, while also being influenced by , , , and the for the settings, characters, storyline, and tech-noir themes. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Imagination Drain Category:Imagination Spike Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Noir Category:Tech-Noir Category:Adventure Category:Films about Robots Category:Films about robots Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:June Category:2022 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies